User blog:Amz96/Camp part 4
hey guys glad your liking the story :) heres part 4 ''Chapter 4 '' '' '' Previously '' Jerry: AHHHHHH ''(runs of screaming) while Jack Kim back '' Jack: Calm down. Kim: He’s gonna pay. ''and now. '' Coach: Ok calm down you to, ok i think its time to go and have some tea ''Every one starts to walk off, goes to their tents and gets set ready for tea Girls tent '' Julie: that was a tough challenge Kim: Tell me about it, I nearly plunged to my death Mika: I think you over reacting Kim: Really, well it was your Boyfriend that nearly killed me Mika: He did not, it was that cute innocet squirle Kim: Exaclly. but it was his falt for causing it. Mika: Kim your just Jellous that your the only one that doesn’t have a boyfriend Kim: What did you just say Mika: Jelousy ! Kim: Oh do you wanna take this out side. Julie: Ladies Ladies Mika: Ok .. then Bring IT Julie: GIRLS ''yelling to the top of her lungs Birds fly away out of the trees and wolves howling. Mika and Kim Turn to Kim. Jerry starts to walk over hearing all the shouting '' Mika and Kim: WHAT ! Julie: SHUT UP ! your gonna wake the whole camp site up Kim: looks who’s talking. Jerry: Knock, Knock Julie: Who is it ? Jerry: Jerry. ''Opening the tent up '' Kim: What do you want ''Pushing jerry out of the way, ''Ill be at the tables ''Kim walks to the tables, and sits on her own. '' Jerry: whats that about ? Julie: You, Jerry: What did I do Mika: You nearly killed here ! Jerry: How ? Mika: You let go of the rope and let her fall. Jerry: Oh right. Yeah I should probable go apologies. Mika: come on, where heading over there now. ''At the tables '' Jerry: Hey Kim Kim: What do u want ''Turning around back facing jerry '' Jerry: I wanted to say sorry, I didn’t mean to let you go ''Kim turns back round '' Kim: Your lucky jack was there to save me Jerry: I know, can you please forgive me ? Kim: Ok. you are forgiven ! Jerry: So were cool Kim: Yeah were cool, and Mika, i’m sorry for going off at you, is not your fault. Mika: thats ok, i know he can be a bit daisy sometimes Jerry: Hey ! Mika: Sorry honey, but Kim’s right you do have a short attention span.. Kim: Thx Mika . ''Kim see Jack and Milton ''Milton jack, come over here Coach: Oh no our Not, yout sitting in your teams ! Every one: What ! Coach: oh come on it will be a bt of time to bond so things like what happen to kim never happen again. Everyone: Yes coach 'Jack, Mika and Julie's table ''' Julie: So what do you think our strategy should be ? Mika: Jack, Jack: Why me Mika: Your a boy and well you strong Jack: What ever Julie: good now that we have that sort we can eat ''Kim, Milton and Jerry’ table '' Kim: ew this is discussing Jerry; No it isn’t ! Kim: yes it is its pile of slob Jerry: Exactly Yumm ! Kim: WOW Jerry: Are you going to eat it ? Kim passes her bowl to jerry '' Milton: anyways. what is our plan ? Jerry: Kim Milton: What Jerry: she’s a black belt Milton: and ! Jerry: If we use her then we can easily win Milton: But they have jack Jerry: well it not going to be us Milton: What do you have to say Kim Kim: What ever Coach: Great to hear you all enjoying you dinner ! Kim: it a pile of slob Coach: ok then ! well its time to go back to you tents and have a good night sleep 'Back at the tents ''' ''Girl tent '' Kim: Hey do guys wanna play a trick on the guys ? Julie: I don’t no ? Mika: I think it would be fun, to bet them at their own game Kim: Exaclly. Julie: Fine!! Mika: So whats out plan ? Kim starts whispering '' Mika: oh the boys wont no whats them Kim: you guys got it. Julie: Yup Mika: Yup Kim: lets do this ''The girls grab some lip balm, and spread it across their face, They go to the kitchen, and grab some honey, cream and crumbs. they get some string and head out side to the boys tent. '' ''they, Julie sprays cream on the boy hands, mean while Kim and Mika are spreading honey on string and tying in up, '' Kim: come on Julie, Julie: alright alright Kim: ok ll we need to do it tie it up so they boys will run into it. ''They tie it up and run back to their tent '' Kim: Ok are you ready for part B of our plan Mika: what is part B Kim: on 3 Scream Kim,Julie, Mika: AHHHHH !!!! ''At the boys tent '' Jerry wipes his face ''Aw groes ''Jack and milton wipe their face ''Aw, what is that Milton: I believe that is the sweet taste of the girls playing a trick on us ''Jack wiping his face ''and a pretty bad one to Jerry: do you think we should go see whats wrong? Jack: theres probably some sort of trap out there waiting for us ! Milton: we cant exactly say that is true until we go out there ! Jack: Ok after you smarty pants ''Milton walks out and gets trapped in the string of honey, '' ''the girls start laughing '' Jack: told you Milton: thank you Mr Smarty pants ''Back the girls tent , the girls are laughing, High five each other, '' Coach: whats going on Kim: nothing coach, just having girl talk Coach: well then ill, just go back to bed then, good night Mika,Julie, and Kim: night coach Mika: good save Kim: thank you Julie: we better get to bed. Mika and Kim: yeah ok , night To be Continued Thx for reading :) hope you enjoyed please leave a comment below :) Category:Blog posts